Wasted
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Kate Kane x Renee Montoya] [Batwoman verse] [Pré Rebirth / Pré The New 52] Meses se passaram desde que Katherine Kane desligou-se da rigorosa rotina militar de west point. No auge de seu novo estilo de vida carinhosamente apelidado de "Você Só Vive Uma Vez", Kate conhece a intrigante policial Renee Montoya... *Yuri – F/F*
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta fic segue os acontecimentos da HQ Detective Comics 859 (2010) (Greg Ruka era)_**

 ** _Basicamente um canon compliant para a cena da primeira vez que Kate viu Renee._**

 ** _Enjoy!~_** [Stone age love and strange sounds too / Come on, baby, let me get to you / Bad nights causing teenage blues / Get down ladies, you've got nothin' to lose!]

* * *

Meses se passaram desde que Katherine Kane desligou-se da rigorosa rotina militar de West Point. A ruiva viveu tanto tempo naquele ambiente que sentiu um alívio quase espiritual ao sair definitivamente. Necessitava sentir um pouco do gosto de não cumprir ordens, de não seguir toda uma hierarquia rígida ou treinar intensamente para aquilo que acontecia n'outro lado do mundo, infinitamente longe do que acontecia perto de seu lar, seu país.

Por um tempo aproveitou o máximo que podia da sua nova vida de socialite e todas as suas vantagens. Festas, casas de massagens gourmet, sexo fácil e sem compromisso, drogas, rock 'n roll... Descomprometimento. Sem dúvidas a companhia de belos corpos femininos foi seu auge da boemia. Sua imagem pública pouco importava. Não para ela decerto, mas para sua recém madrasta... Discussões sempre aconteciam entre elas. Sempre sobre como ela se comporta socialmente, sempre comparando Kate Kane de agora com Kate Kane militar. E quanto mais intensas eram as brigas, mais frequentes eram seus atos irresponsáveis. Seu pai não se intrometia nas discussões, ele se deleitava no oásis da imparcialidade, e isso Irritava ambas as moças. Porém Coronel Kane compreendia a implicância de sua filha para com sua atual esposa. Apenas pedia cautela a Kate, e sempre que pedia, era ouvido e atendido.

Kate diminuiu a frequência das farras apenas quando conheceu Renee Montoya. Ah, Renee Montoya... Havia algo naquela policial que intrigava a ruiva. Podia ser a influência latina tão claramente percebida, o linguajar treinado a ferro e temperado com um sexy sotaque dominicano ou a farda clara que contrastava tão bem ao corpo naturalmente bronzeado. No dia em que foi abordada na estrada por excesso de velocidade, Kate estava sóbria o suficiente para apreciar a mulher que a interrogava. Perguntou descaradamente quando poderiam sair para tomar um drink, não para apenas fugir da inevitável multa, mas sim porque estava genuinamente interessada na morena. Quem sabe esta tira não seria um divertimento extra? E para sua maior surpresa, a policial aceitou sua nada bem intencionada oferta. O problema é... Renee não é uma pessoa fácil de persuadir. Kate literalmente empurrou seus contatos goela abaixo de Renee com sua lábia em troca apenas da promessa de que a policial a ligaria...

 _Sem certeza alguma de quando._

Mas Kate, não tão inocente Katherine Rebecca Kane, ingenuamente esperou pela ligação da oficial Montoya. Uma semana se passou e nada. "Sem problemas", ela pensava. "Vida de tira deve ser um saco", Kate ainda defendia. Porém a cada novo dia que Renee não entrava em contato, mais Kate desejava procurá-la por conta própria... Ou, de modo mais radical, **perseguir** Renee. Kate riu de si mesma quando veio este pensamento em sua mente. Como ela poderia perseguir Renee? Cometendo crimes e contar que o tira que aparecesse para prendê-la seja Renee? Não. Ela ainda seguia cegamente o código dos cadetes da USMA para começar uma vida criminosa. Então... Voltar a correr nas madrugadas? Ela sinceramente não achou que esta seria uma ideia efetiva, visto que provavelmente exista um sistema de rodízio para cada tipo de patrulha policial. Hm... Invadir o GCPD e procurar por Renee, uh? Patético. Imagina quantas policiais latinas com um forte sotaque dominicano que atende pelo nome de Renee Montoya deve haver no departamento de polícia? Fora que ela parecia uma pobre azarada tira que trabalha sem descanso em campo... Assim sendo, péssima ideia.

Ok. Pensando de forma lógica agora, Renee de fato é uma latina e se sua dedução óbvia estiver mais do que correta, ela vive na região dos imigrantes de Gotham, provavelmente no bairro dos latinos. Quem sabe então fazer um pequeno tour por estes bairros...? Esta sim seria a idéia perfeita se não existisse uma falha crucial: Kate, socialite / Renee, tira humilde. Não importa se a ruiva usassse sua melhor camuflagem, ela seria facilmente reconhecida e rodeada por algum paparazzi. E sinceramente, aquela policial não parecia muito confortável em expor seu claro gosto por mulheres, imagine então se aparecer uma mulher estonteante como Kate Kane em seu bairro, procurando e interrogando os vizinhos sobre sua vida pessoal? Essa seria a pior saída de armário do mundo para um enrustido. Mas por outro lado, Kate não abandonou West Point para ser a Nárnia de outra mulher...

Maldita Don't Ask, Don't Tell.

Em um longo suspiro, Kate afundou sua cabeça no braço acolchoado do sofá, relaxando o resto de seu corpo e alongando seus braços e pernas -lentamente soltando seu lápis e o bloco de notas riscado no processo-. Kate definitivamente odiava esta dolorosa dúvida povoando sua mente e coração. Odiava não saber o que fazer para rever Renee, que dirá se a policial realmente estava interessada por ela... Céus, teria mesmo ela a chance de ver Renee novamente? Aliás, o que havia de tão especial nela que deixava Kate tão... Calma e ao mesmo tempo tão apreensiva?

— Ugh. Ela é só uma fardada gostosa, nada demais. Aposto que é só o uniforme... Isso! Só o uniforme! A maldita farda azul...

Olhando para o vitral que era seu teto, Kate cruzou os braços para os fazer de apoio de cabeça no sofá, deixando sua mente navegar pelos mares da realidade. Nem ela mesma poderia se enganar. Ou poderia? O momento que hoje parece ter durado uma eternidade não durou mais do que quinze minutos -da perseguição até a abordagem- e Kate por si só não estava tão sóbria assim no dia.. E ela já havia cansado de usar a mesma lábia para se livrar de encrencas com os fardados. Mas de certa forma com Renee sim foi diferente. A policial aceitou o endereço, o telefone e o convite, porém aplicou a maldita multa do mesmo jeito e acompanhou a meio-sóbria-meio-ébria senhorita Kane até sua residência. Kate não precisou de esforços para lembrar de como as algemas deixaram uma mistura perigosa de quente e frio na sua pele, e o toque inesperadamente cordial de Renee quando a colocou no banco traseiro da viatura.

Aquele carro da polícia em si era tão diferente de todos os outros dos quais a socialite teve o desprazer de estar nos últimos meses... Este em particular era organizado, surpreendentemente limpo e com um bom cheiro de perfume para carros até. Provavelmente Renee não andava com um parceiro, mas de certa forma ver o cinzeiro cheio e o par de botas tamanho 43 de solas rasgadas escondido embaixo do banco do passageiro dizia Kate o contrário. Não que todas essas observações a afetasse, mas ela precisava de meios para puxar conversa com Renee, ela queria porque queria descobrir mais sobre a bela policial.

No fim tudo que Kate descobriu foi que Renee realmente era um dos poucos policiais que faziam diferença em Gotham City. E nem com todas as investidas do mundo Renee se deixou ser o prêmio final daquela noite de farra de Kate. Nem o insistente e deveras sugestivo pedido de acompanhá-la para sua cobertura no prédio Arbóreo abalou a policial. Realmente, a única resposta para seu tentador convite foi "se você tanto me quer, vai ter que lutar por mim".

Mas como lutar por alguém cuja a única certeza do mundo é a de que ela vive na mesma cidade que você? Kate realmente estava tentada a usar de meios mais... Ilícitos para descobrir mais sobre Renee, mas ela nunca mais trapacearia em beneficio próprio. E ela agradecia sua mãe todo dia por tê-la ensinado o valor da integridade.

— Heh. E pensar na tamanha lição de vida que eu tive aquela noite...

O Gotham City pague e leve reboques que se lasque, desta vez Kate realmente odiou ter de deixar o reboque levar sua icônica Porsche 911 amarela e cobrar uma nada generosa parcela da fortuna da sua família por que a taxa de permanecia de um veículo de gente rica com yk no depósito era maior, mas desta vez valeu toda a pena. Essa despesa foi debitada na conta de sua madrasta mesmo...

Entretanto, a ruiva já havia mergulhado na prazerosa filosofia do "Você Só Vive Uma Vez". E a vontade de mergulhar uma segunda vez voltou com tudo. Pelo menos já era noite agora...

Em um impulso, Kate se levantou e correu para seu quarto. As raves, boates, as casas noturnas e o que mais de perigoso e divertido que estiver ao seu alcance a aguardava agora.

— Você só vive uma vez, com toda a certeza.

.

.

.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Olá!~_**

 ** _Ontem eu estava assistindo Dear White People e quando acordei hoje me deu uma vontade enorme de desenterrar esta singela ficzinha aqui_**

 ** _Batcop (Renee x Kate) eu comecei a escrever mais ou menos na mesma época de Diana x Leona apesar de eu ter acompanhado 52, o debut no Detective comics e a série solo da Batwoman na época que estreou, então imagina a minha carga de feels? Tava a mais de 8 mil kkk_**

 ** _Ah! Quem será que vai encontrar a easter egg que deixei no ar pq sou má? rsrs_**

 ** _E vamos ao próximo capítulo!~ o/_**

 ** _(050913) (161118)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Duas semanas e meia entraram na conta de quanto tempo está levando para Renee entrar em contato com Kate e isso já estava afetando seu humor... Ou Talvez seja o fato de ela já estar em seus dias, junto a grande frustração que esteja a afetando. Querendo amenizar suas emoções, Kate começou a perambular pelas ruas de Gotham. Andava agora por lugares não tão chiques e não apenas de entretenimento noturno. Cafeterias, bibliotecas, restaurantes da massa e até mesmo bodegas tornaram-se parte de seu trajeto. Entretanto, como se fosse a maior ironia do destino, ela não viu nem sequer a sombra da policial que a roubava a paciência e a concentração em seus estudos. Tanto que, mais frustrada do que nunca, Kate jogou seu caderno longe e passou suas mãos ao longo dos cabelos avermelhados tentando inutilmente se acalmar. Sem o efeito desejado, Kate se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro. A única coisa realmente efetiva seria um longo banho de espuma..

\- Que se lasque essa droga de policial...

Porém estar cansada dos bares sofisticados e da forma exageradamente polida das meninas de lá flertarem talvez tenha feito mais bem do que mal para Kate. Ela queria algo mais excitante, mais _''caliente_ ", mais humano. Não aguentava mais ouvir convites para subir em camarotes vip, coberturas vip, festas vip, vip- vip- vip. Esta pequena sigla agora mais do que dava nos nervos em Kate, chegava a dar raiva.

Começou então a ir em lugares mais acolhedores do que lugares exclusivos para pessoas extremamente importantes. Sem perceber começou a frequentar os mesmos lugares que a tal policial-de-fala-sexy frequentava, em especial um pub latino onde a música ao vivo era a atração principal e referência de entretenimento. Nas primeiras noites Kate não notara sua presença e nem Renee a sua. A ruiva estava mais entretida em seduzir as meninas que apresentavam suas músicas profundas e dançantes do que interagir com as pessoas. Entreteu-se tanto que decidiu ela mesma arriscar a cantar uma, no dia mais movimentado da semana e, coincidentemente, o dia de folga de Renee.

Esperou duas meninas terminarem de tocar. Aplaudiu e as beijou no rosto. Se acomodou no banco alto e começou a tocar uma música que se assemelhava a um dos samba rock de Benjor. Para cada olhar que recebia ela esboçava um sorriso, ainda sem olhar para a pista movimentada a sua frente. Estava focada em seu violão, na melodia empolgante que tocava. Olhou rapidamente para o público, notando que muitos até dançavam entusiasmadamente. Preferiu então tocar pelo menos mais três samba-rock. Pôde apenas sentar no balcão do bar quase no fim da noite, depois cobrir a ultima moça que também se apresentaria mas tinha perdido a voz. Distraida, se debruçou na bancada e sentiu a bartender tocar de leve seu braço e silenciosamente entregar um drink e um bilhete.

" _Hey. Acho que finalmente posso te oferecer uma bebida._

 _Espero que aprecie._

 _Renee."_

Kate agradeceu o aviso da funcionária e olhou para os lados. Nenhum sinal da morena autora do encorajador bilhete. Suspirou e voltou-se então para seu drink, amassando o papel recebido com a mão esquerda em reflexo à frustração que borbulhou instantaneamente pelo fato der ter perdido a policial de vista.

 _\- Tch. Pelo menos a tira tem bom gosto._ Disse para si depois de dar um generoso gole do drink.

\- Eu não poderia oferecer uma simples cerveja se eu quisesse surpreender.

Soou uma voz brevemente conhecida em seu ouvido. Kate olhou para trás e um frio lhe subiu a espinha.

Finalmente estava no mesmo espaço-tempo da mulher que ansiava encontrar desde a última vez que desafiou a lei e a ordem pública. Se Kate ainda não fosse tão presa a suas regras de conduta, Sua primeira reação seria puxar Renee pela gola da camisa polo para um canto e mostrá-la quão apreensiva a deixou por ter levado tanto tempo para dar as caras. Fora que elegância e requinte a define agora, então o momento a obrigava a agir como tal -por mais tentadora que seja a primeira ideia-. De um jeito ou de outro Kate optou por seguir as regras de etiqueta recém adquiridas dos Hamilton.

\- Oh, mas você realmente me surpreendeu. Então Renee, não está perseguindo donzelas que correm um pouco mais que o permitido hoje?

 _Kate tentava se desvencilhar do tom irritado da voz usando a frieza e sarcasmo que os endinheirados amam usar..._

\- Sabe como é, hoje não havia donzelas querendo quebrar a rotina pilotando um carro de luxo em uma estrada do interior. Então meus superiores me deram a merecida folga...

\- Hmm, sorte a sua. Bom, gostou da música?

\- Sim, bastante. Será que eu teria a honra de assistir uma apresentação particular sua?

...E abandonou toda a máscara de socialite quando percebeu o flerte inesperado de Renee, e por conta desta linha -apesar de tão comum- a ruiva quis derreter por dentro. Nem ela mesmo esperava ainda estar totalmente interessada por esta latina.. Mas pro inferno se esta policial levou uma eternidade para dar o ar de sua graça, Katherine Rebecca Kane não entra em um jogo para perder.

\- Quem sabe se a gente sair daqui e ir pra outro lugar?

E Kate fez questão de manter seu jogo limpo, apostando sempre na franqueza. Para seu triunfo seu convite direto rendeu um genuíno sorriso no rosto de Renee, mas ela mesma já aprendeu que com esta morena nada virá fácil...

\- _Mucho me encantaría..._ Mas meu turno vai começar às 10 da manhã.

\- Uma hora seu turno vai ter que acabar, não acha?

Kate segurou as mãos de Renee e sorriu confiante, não queria perder a oportunidade de ter pelo menos um pequeno momento com ela. Levou então as mãos da morena para seu ombro, tal movimento fez com que Renee se inclinasse suavemente para frente, diminuindo a distância de ambos os corpos. Kate aproximou seus lábios no pescoço desnudo de Renee e o beijou suavemente uma vez, deixando uma marca de batom entre a pele e a gola da camisa. Mais dois beijos lentos e suaves seguiram a linha do pescoço até encontrar seu aconchego no lóbulo do ouvido da policial. Seus dentes encostaram suavemente na pele quente, e Kate abusou de seu tom mais sexy, sussurrando:

\- Espero te ver de novo logo, Renee Montoya. E de preferência sem precisar cometer algum crime...

Assim que afastou o rosto, Kate olhou nos olhos febris de Montoya e sorriu um sorriso que era puro desafio, depois a beijou levemente nos lábios e deixou um cartão no bolso da camiseta polo. Então se levantou para pegar o violão quase esquecido atrás do palco e voltou apenas para dizer a Renee em uma súplica escondida nas estrelinhas:

\- Me liga, ok?

E saiu porta afora.

.

.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Existe uma fic complemento de "Wasted" escrita pelo ponto de vista da Renee que se chama "Busted", confere lá depois que terminar esta aqui se puder!~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Para a felicidade de Kate, Renee finalmente tomou a liberdade de entrar em contato e como consequência saíram juntas pelo menos mais três vezes após o incidente do pub latino. A cada saída as conversas foram diminuindo e os toques aumentando consideravelmente. Toques mais ousados, mais exigentes, que a deixava quase intoxicada pelas indecentes vontades...

Kate pensou em levar Renee para sua cobertura no Prédio Arbóreo de uma vez por todas, mas temia estar avançando rápido demais, visto que Renee claramente é uma amante à moda antiga. Fora que no momento tudo que Kate sabia agora da policial era apenas seus turnos e dias livres. Ela pouco falava da própria família, diferente de Kate que parecia se orgulhar de tudo bom ou ruim que falavam dos Kane. Levando em conta seus relacionamentos anteriores, por incrível que pareça, este é o mais prazeroso e comunicativo que já teve.

Elas conversavam bastante, chegando ao patamar das conversas filosóficas, mas sempre se perdendo no caminho das insinuações sexuais. Tanto que Kate já se perguntava quando iam começar a praticar pra valer em vez de apenas falar sobre. E hoje, mais uma vez, não seria diferente. Era horário de almoço e lá estava elas sentadas e papeando diversidades, compartilhando conhecimentos e curiosidades. E um tópico um tanto incomum veio a tona:

— Sabe, se a Baía de Gotham não fosse tão poluída eu viria aqui dar um mergulho todos os dias.

— Mas você mora longe da orla. Não acha as praias de Metrópolis melhor?

— Quê? Não! Se eu fosse escolher um litoral, sem dúvidas seria o do Caribe ou da própria Dominica.

— Oh, você nunca foi lá? Nem para conhecer os parentes distantes?

— Não. E você não precisou ir para o oriente médio para se sentir mais próxima de sua geração anterior, precisou?

Kate se arrependeu no exato momento que ouviu as palavras duras de Renee, que precisou respirar fundo e tomar o resto da água gelada que a esperava na mesa do restaurante. Apesar da gafe, Kate recolheu toda sua coragem para tentar melhorar o clima pesado.

— Hm... Desculpe.

— Tsc... Olha Kate, eu sei que soei meio rude e peço desculpas por isso, mas eu realmente não me sinto confortável em falar sobre família. O que acha de mudarmos de assunto?

Os olhos vívidos de Kate ganharam um novo brilho ao ouvir que Renee ainda tinha interesse em continuar com o encontro.

— Tudo bem. Fui eu quem passei da linha sem querer... mas... Seu bronze natural já me deixa sem ar e isso eu faço questão de admitir. Com marcas de biquíni então... Hmm... O que acha de fazer esse seu corpo suar na minha cama?

Renee não teve coragem de contestar a clara insinuação de Kate, mas no momento não podia dar a devida resposta que a ruiva merecia, então apenas se contentou em agir profissionalmente.

— Mas é do suor que tiro meu pão, madame... Bom, a hora do almoço acabou. Tenho que voltar a patrulhar as ruas agora.

— _Você é realmente uma policial à moda antiga, Renee._ Sensualizou o tom de voz. _— Sabia que isso me excita..?_

Com um sorriso fechado e de canto de lábios, Renee se levantou, pegou o quepe e o vestiu. Se aproximou de Kate, afastou a franja avermelhada da orelha e sussurrou _— Se você pudesse me tocar mais embaixo veria o quanto já estou excitada por nós duas... Depois do turno nos vemos, senhorita Kane._

E então se afastou, deixando uma suspirante Kate pra trás.

 ** _=~.~.~.~.~=_** ** _=~.~.~.~.~=_** ** _=~.~.~.~.~=_** ** _=~.~.~.~.~=_** ** _=~.~.~.~.~=_**

As horas depois do almoço passaram rapidamente, exceto para Kate. Ela estava envolvida com a policial o suficiente para perder a noção de tudo. Estava encantada ou pode-se até arriscar dizer _apaixonada_ pela latina e Kate se sentia como se estivesse enfeitiçada. Ela foi seduzida pelo incomum que Renee representa, e era até justo a ruiva se sentir assim pois por tanto tempo se viu exposta à frieza da vida militar que até tinha se esquecido de como é ter uma vida civil comum.

 _Isto é, comum para uma família podre de rica._

Mas Kate sabia melhor. Nem sempre ela foi esta despretensiosa socialite que vive apenas para esbanjar o dinheiro que lhe é de herança por direito. De fato, esta faceta superficial é um protesto direto à união de seu pai com tal influente família. Se ela tivesse o direito de escolha, sem dúvida alguma ela teria escolhido viver seu sonho humilde e honrosamente. Mas como o mundo é vão...

Cá está ela agora, pensando no próximo meio de entreter Renee Montoya e a ela mesma, distraída e totalmente alheia ao que acontecia muitos metros abaixo de sua expensiva cobertura, mas voltou a si quando ouviu seu telefone tocar. Não tardou em atender a chamada e muito menos se surpreendeu quando notou que o número vinha de um telefone público.

— Kate Kane.

— ...Acho que pelo número que você me deu não poderia ser outra pessoa.

— A não ser que você esteja procurando outra Kate Kane... Oficial Montoya.

 _Renee sorriu._

— Ah, outra Kate Kane, exatamente como você seria demais para o meu pobre coração sofredor...

Desta vez Kate quem sorriu, sabendo perfeitamente do poder que tinha sobre as pessoas... Até mesmo sobre esta policial civil aspirante à detetive, porém preferiu não provocá-la por conta disso.

— Enfim. Eu tenho boas notícias para você, ruivinha... Estarei livre esta noite até depois de amanhã, então o que acha de marcarmos um jantar?

— Quanta sorte... Estaria o GCPD finalmente reconhecendo sua prestação de serviços à Gotham City?

Kate ouviu o sincero suspiro abatido de Renee do outro lado da linha e de certa forma isso também a entristeceu.

— Não... Digamos que o governo está dando aos seus servidores folgas mais prolongadas em vez de pagar as horas extras que devem. Sabe como é, é a fórmula mágica que inventaram para cortar gastos. Eu muito gostaria que o departamento estivesse reconhecimento os esforços daqueles que realmente prezam pelas ruas de Gotham, mas... Acreditar nisso é o mesmo que acreditar no Papai Noel.

— Hmm. Eu não acredito no Papai Noel de qualquer forma.

— Heh. Nem eu. Mas a idéia de ter _una_ _caliente Mamá Noela_ descendo pela chaminé para dar os presentes na cama não seria ruim...

Kate riu do tamanho e pervertido absurdo que acabou de ouvir.

— Que imaginação mais _pecaminosamente_ fértil você tem para uma católica tão devota...

Kate não se conteve com o riso vívido de Renee e também sorriu.

— Qual é, eu ainda nem mencionei a coelhinha da páscoa...

E seu sorriso se tornou um largo sorriso de canto de lábios.

— Por acaso você teria um fetiche por crenças religiosas, Renee?

— Claro que não... Como boa cristã eu sei que vou pro inferno apenas por gostar mais de um belo par de seios do que uma mala recheada... Então vou ir com o pacote de heresia completo.

— Senhorita Montoya... Aonde esteve você em toda a minha vida?

— Não sei... Não é como se eu sequer tenha saído de Gotham a vida inteira. Estou passando boa parte da minha juventude me expondo ao perigo de vigiar os becos e esquinas escuras dessa cidade que donzelas nunca imaginariam estar, provavelmente.

— Então você pode me dar toda a certeza do mundo que conhece Gotham City como a palma de sua mão?

— _Si, si._

— Vamos ao que interessa então... Aonde você está neste exato momento?

— Rua 25, cidade alta, fazendo a patrulha de rotina. Meu turno ainda não acabou, mas dei uma rápida pausa para falar com você.

Kate notou o tom automático e quase real de Renee se explicar. Quase real certamente, porque aspirante a detetive que é, Renee sabe muito bem quando uma bela mulher a provoca.

E que o jogo continue..

— E o que está vestindo agora?

— Agora, agora? Minha farda...

Renee deu uma considerável pausa antes de finalmente decidir entrar no pequeno jogo de Kate.

\- O que mais deseja saber, madame...?

Céus, apenas ouvir o Sotaque carregado da policial excitava Kate.

— Vamos lá, alguma coisa interessante deve estar por baixo desta farda azul.

— Como por exemplo...?

— Aquela pequena marca de nascença na linha da sua cintura...

— Ah, isso? Não se preocupe. A marca está devidamente protegida de olhares de terceiros.

— Mas não tão protegida assim de toques insistentes...

— Não se engane, senhorita Kane. Meu corpo está sob total vigia e atenção. Não ocorrerá nenhum toque além do permitido.

— Além do permitido, uh...? Veremos...

Kate estremeceu apenas por imaginar Renee se deixando ser dominada por suas futuras e insistentes investidas. E o choque de prazer que sentiu foi ainda maior quando ouviu a policial abusar do claro tom malicioso misturado com a dureza de seu tom de policial. A ruiva já não podia aguentar mais, necessitava sentir Renee por inteiro. Guiada por esta vontade, Kate deixou seus dedos deslizarem levemente por sua cintura e o baixo e longo suspiro percorrer garganta afora.

De proposito ou não, seu ato fez efeito em Renee, que respirou fundo. Kate podia até imaginar a morena perdendo a postura profissional dentro daquela cabine telefônica.

— Agora quero que seja sincera... Está sozinha agora, Renee?

— Claro que estou. Esta rua é calma e a cabine proporciona certa... Privacidade.

Kate sorriu ao ouvir a forma abafada que a última palavra foi pronunciada. E conforme ia imaginando o cenário que Renee estava no momento, mais ela percorria seu próprio corpo com a mão livre do telefone, porém ela ainda evitava um certo ponto mais abaixo...

— Muito Bom saber... Agora me diga... Estando completamente a sós quando tivermos a oportunidade... Qual será a primeira coisa que você fará comigo?

Essa pergunta acertou a policial em cheio. Se o seu primeiro suspiro foi longo e abafado, agora ela teve de retirar o quepe da cabeça e se apoiar no telefone público, respirando fundo e sentindo seu corpo relaxar. Se respostas esta ruiva petulante quer, respostas ela terá.

Se recompondo levemente, Renee usou novamente seu tom profissional.

— Te deixar de frente à parede e te revistar de cima a baixo... Afinal quem garante que você não é uma criminosa altamente perigosa?

— Ah... Mas e se eu resistir à sua revista, Oficial...?

Kate já não evitou mais o ponto de seu corpo que mais ansiava por toques... E sua respiração aos poucos se entrecortava. No outro lado da linha, tentar ignorar a própria excitação já era impossível para Renee. Ela mesma já estava desabotoando a farda azul para dar acesso aos seus próprios seios e ventre enquanto ouvia Kate responder aos espasmos do próprio corpo vagarosamente.

Em meio aos próprios gemidos a policial manteve o jogo alto e vivo.

— Se você resistir- eu serei... Obrigada a usar técnicas mais... Dominadoras... Kate...

Ambas já não se continham mais. Apenas imaginar Renee a pressionando contra parede e afastando suas pernas de marfim com as coxas cobertas pelo tecido áspero da farda já estava levando Kate ao seu limite. Não que ela fosse uma pessoa fácil de entreter, mas esta policial... Renee- não, _Oficial Montoya_ a tirava do sério; da sua zona de conforto e controle.

— Faça isso... _Por favor..._

A ultima sílaba soou longa, _intencionalmente_ longa demais. Isto porque Kate movia seus dedos ente sua entrada e seu próprio clitóris, e libertou a outra mão que antes segurava o telefone para dar a devida atenção as partes de seu corpo que praticamente _ardia_ por um toque insistente...

— Ka- ... Kate...

Do outro lado da linha, Renee havia perdido momentaneamente a respiração devido ao forte bater de seu coração. Nunca uma mulher a deixou tão cheia de vontades como agora, e ela estava ciente de que esta conversa ao telefone já está longa demais e em algum momento seu rádio patrulha irá chiar procurando saber de sua ausência. Mas sinceramente, neste exato momento Renee pouco se importava. Apenas saciar o forte desejo de se tocar ouvindo a voz convidativa de Kate interessava agora. Sua calça Já estava desabotoada e Renee já não estava mais perdendo tempo. Ela percorria seus dedos por seu sexo imaginando ser os dedos de Kate lhe provendo o prazer. Maldita seja esta mulher e seu infinito sex appeal! Levando uma simples policial como ela à loucura apenas usando sua voz... E que voz poderosa a de Kate! Até mesmo estas palavras soltas e entrecortadas a encorajando a gozar de forma lenta e totalmente submissa... Ah, se esta Kate soubesse o poder que tem sobre ela...

Assim que seu corpo se acalmou do clímax proporcionado por Kate, Renee afastou seus dedos e os limpou com a própria Língua. Não podia deixar provas do crime passional que acabara de cometer, mesmo a cabine inteira cheirando a sexo agora. Não que Renee realmente estivesse arrependida por ter se aproveitado de um local publico para realizar um ato libidinoso.

 _Esta era Katherine Rebecca Kane induzindo Renee a desafiar a lei e a ordem pública que tanto protegia._

A policial sorriu ao ouvir o som da respiração ofegante de Kate no outro lado da linha. Ela parecia estar aproveitando o prazer que ainda a restava, enquanto esta Montoya já se preparava para voltar a sua rota de patrulha.

— Hmmm.. E ainda dizem q sexo verbal não tem graça... Certo, Oficial...?

— Eu... Ainda prefiro corpo contra corpo, mas... Até que isto veio bem a calhar, _Señorita_ Kane.

— Ah, abusando do sotaque, hmm? Que maldade a sua, Renee. Deste jeito eu vou querer um segundo round...

E de fato, Kate já traçava novamente a ponta de seus dedos pelo abdômen molhado de suor pelo ato que acabara de cometer.

— Sinto desapontá-la, mas agora só quando estivermos devidamente à sós.

— Então... Onde posso te encontrar?

.

.

.

 ** _Continua..._**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Telesexo, quem nunca? HEUHEUHEUHEUH_**

 ** _(saudades eternas Ponto Pê!)_**

 ** _Às vezes eu fico longos meses sem publicar fanfictions porque eu não gosto de postar capítulos pela metade, juro juro juro!_**

 ** _Mas aí eu releio minhas tranquera e fico tão orgulhosa de mim mesma que eu acabo postando fic incompleta mermo vlw flw_**

 ** _(E eu sei que eu mereço uns tabefe por tá fazendo isso descaradamente, hu3!) (imidisgurpi por isso, sério! :3)_**

 ** _Ah, sobre a easter egg que mencionei..._**

 ** _Então, eu tenho um headcanon que é o seguinte:_**

 ** _A forte inspiração visual pras atitudes dessa Kate kane Rebelde são as meninas do The Runaways e principalmente a Joan Jett!_**

 ** _Tipo, porra, a Kate mal saiu do quartel e tá tacando o loco por ai kkk_**

 ** _Acredito que esse flashback na Detective Comics 859 se situa no meio/ finalzinho dos anos 90, então quando eu escrevo o passado de batcop eu tento resgatar essa época pra deixar o mais fiel possível ^^_**

 ** _/fimdainformaçãoinutil_**

 ** _E pra fechar essa fic aqui falta só mais dois capítulos, visse?_**

 ** _Stay tuned!~_**


End file.
